


Touch

by NatalieRyan



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Top Jack Dalton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Mac's grip faltered, looking at Jack as Jack touched his other cheek as well. The gentle way he was holding Mac's face made Mac flush. Jack always touched him like this. Like Jack couldn't believe he got to have Mac like this. Not that Mac could blame him since it was the way Mac was feeling as well.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieComma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/gifts).



> Another (unscheduled) interruption of my Whumptober foray. This time is something sweet and soft in combination with sexy times.   
> Thanks thistle for the read-through.  
> Katie, this one is for you as well. Had no idea I'd write it so soon after we discussed the idea of Mac's face being tenderly held in Jack's hands.   
> Enjoy!

Mac was barely able to hold himself upright. His hands were twitching against the bedroom door as Jack was settled in between his legs, doing wicked things with his tongue that Mac was unable to take without whining and groaning in pleasure, because Jack just knew what to do with that mouth -  _ fuck _ \- and tongue that always drove Mac to the boiling point where all that Mac could say was fuck, yes and right there. 

Mac never believed in the phrase "fucked my brains out" until he met Jack Dalton. Jack had this ability to render Mac speechless, even though Mac couldn't have thought of anything while being doted on by Jack. His brain was just... mush.

"Oh God, Jack, you have to stop. Otherwise I'm... I'm gonna... Fuck!" 

Jack pulled out and Mac shuddered as Jack's breaths tickled his entrance. 

"That's the idea, sweetheart. Don't be afraid to let go, Jack's got you." 

Mac let his head thump on the door as Jack resumed what he was doing. Mac moaned when a finger joined Jack's tongue and promptly howled as Jack found his prostate on the first try. He was already worked up to the point of combustion that only a few taps against that bundle of nerves inside him was enough for Mac to topple over the edge. He tried locking his knees so he wouldn't fall, because the sensations almost knocked him on his butt. It felt like he was coming for ages and then he just let go, just as Jack said. 

Mac whined at the loss of Jack's tongue and finger, and then smiled as Jack got to his feet and placed a kiss on his shoulder. 

"How are you feelin'?" Jack asked as he gently wrapped his arms around Mac and pulled Mac against his chest. 

"Mmm, really, really good. Like I'm floating on a foam cloud." 

Jack chuckled against his cheek and then kissed him there. Mac couldn't help but turn his head around and pull Jack in a kiss, his lips soft and pliant as Jack quickly took control and slipped his tongue inside. 

"I love you so much." Jack whispered against his lips and Mac closed his eyes at the onslaught of emotions threatening to leave him. 

For all that Jack could be seen as brash, rough and loud, no matter how rough and dirty they got in the bedroom, Jack was always there with a love exclamation and sweet words, always making sure Mac was good and not overwhelmed. He was so caring and loving, Mac was surprised every time that happened. His previous experiences with relationship and sex weren't exactly that good and for a good long while Mac thought it was his fault. He tried to be considerate, do whatever his partners wanted, submit to their needs and along the way he put his own to the backburner. With Jack it was different. 

Jack was always looking out for Mac. Be it on the field or at home, it was always what Mac wanted and what Mac needed. Jack didn't ask for anything more than what Mac was able and willing to give. There was no pressure, no competition. They worked in sync, and most of all, they talked about things. Jack was big on talking things through, the most important of all was consent. He drilled that into Mac when he heard that Mac sometimes agreed to have intercourse even when he wasn't feeling it just because he was scared that he would fuck up and end up abandoned as always. Jack made sure to tell Mac that whatever happened if he said "no", Jack was going to stop. No questions asked and no judgment if Mac wasn't up for it, or if he was and suddenly felt like his head was not in the game anymore. Jack promised there wouldn't be any punishment for it, and that all Jack wanted was for both of them to enjoy it, and not force themselves to go through the motions just to satisfy the other and hurt themselves in the process. Jack promised to do the same as long as Mac promised he'd tell Jack about it. 

"Love you too." Mac rasped out. 

"Come to bed." 

Jack took Mac's hand in his and led him to the bed. Jack made himself comfortable against the headboard and Mac followed, straddling Jack and leaning over to kiss him. Things started to get heated again between them, and Mac shuddered when his cock rubbed against Jack's. 

Jack wrapped his hands around Mac, tugging him even closer and the delicious friction on his sensitive skin sliding against Jack's made goosebumps appear all over his body. Mac was closer to getting it up again and it made him groan as Jack snaked a hand between them and took them both in hand. Mac shuddered in pleasure and started moving, chasing Jack's touch and where it was taking him. 

Mac was steadily moved until he got an idea and leaned over, whispering in Jack's ear. 

"What do you say about me blowing you while you prep me for your cock?" 

Jack bucked up against Mac and groaned.

"I love it when you say things like that, Mac. And I'm up for everything you want to do." 

"Then it's settled." 

Mac wiggled around until he reached for the drawer in the nightstand where they kept the lube. 

Jack steadied Mac with his hands on Mac's hips and then Mac was back, moving to Jack's left side, kissing him. Jack accepted the bottle of lube and then without a preamble Mac started kissing his way down Jack's chest, sucking on a nipple and moving lower. 

Once he was leaned over Jack's lap, he took Jack in hand and slowly stroked. He groaned as he felt Jack spreading his ass cheeks and a second later Jack pushed a finger inside. 

Mac positioned himself and lowered until he took the head of Jack's cock into his mouth. He sucked lightly at the tip and then took more of its length just as Jack started to push the finger in deeper, brushing against his prostate slightly and Mac was seeing sparks behind his closed eyes. 

Mac was working on taking Jack completely in when Jack added a second finger and Mac stilled with his mouth in fear of possibly biting Jack because of the intense pleasure he felt. 

Jack was kneading at his ass, spreading his legs further until he had Mac whimpering and moaning around Jack's cock. Mac needed more and just as he was to pull off and ask Jack, Jack added a third finger. 

Mac did pull off then, but he resumed his actions with one of his hands, stroking Jack as Jack started fingering him in earnest. Jack stilled all of a sudden with one last brush against Mac's prostate and gently tapped at Mac's thigh. Mac opened his eyes and looked at Jack, still stroking him as Jack wiped his hand on the sheet and gently cupped Mac's cheek, looking at him reverently. 

Mac's grip faltered, looking at Jack as Jack touched his other cheek as well. The gentle way he was holding Mac's face made Mac flush. Jack always touched him like this. Like Jack couldn't believe he got to have Mac like this. Not that Mac could blame him since it was the way Mac was feeling as well. 

Mac moved and straddled Jack's lap wordlessly and with his hand still around Jack's cock, he guided it to his entrance. 

Jack pulled him into a kiss as Mac slowly lowered himself on Jack's cock, taking inch by inch slowly until Jack bottomed out. Mac felt so full and stretched in all the right ways and after he moved his hips experimentally, the head of Jack's cock touched his prostate and Mac just about howled and came on the spot. 

"Move, Jack." 

That simple order set things into motion as Jack released Mac's face and his hands went to Mac's hips as he raised Mac a bit and almost pulled out before he slammed right back in. Mac moaned and soon enough they both set a hard, unforgiving rhythm, Mac meeting every thrust of Jack's cock inside him, grunting with the force with which Jack moved inside him. But it wasn't enough, they both needed more, clawing at each other and scrabbling for purchase. 

Jack stilled all of a sudden and gently pushed Mac off to face him after Mac buried his head in Jack's neck. 

"Ride me, baby?" 

It was posed as a question, and Mac knew that if he said no, Jack would do something else to bring them to the finish. 

"Yes, I'll do that." 

Jack grinned and lightly gripped Mac's hips to stop Mac's little movements. 

"Nice and slow, okay?" 

"Okay." 

Mac set a brutally slow pace, moving on top of Jack, raising and falling, the pleasure spreading through his body like liquid fire, reaching him in the best of ways and stealing his breath. His hips undulating, he could tell Jack was close by the way he started making little desperate noises. 

"C'mon, Jack. Let go." 

In one well practiced move Jack flipped Mac on his back, not pulling out and Mac shuddered as Jack moved inside him with the change, his cock touching his prostate again. Jack grinned, and then ground on the spot, not moving otherwise and Mac wanted to sob with how intense it felt. He wanted to come, desperate for friction and for that little push to go over the edge, but looked like Jack had other plans. One of Jack's hands came for his cheek again, thumb rubbing under his eye, as Jack's other hand found Mac's and he intertwined their fingers. 

"I want to come inside you, and after I'm done, I'll make you come. I'll get you off with my mouth. You think you can hold off on coming?" 

Mac's toes curled at the prospect of having to wait to reach his climax. 

"Yes." It came out as a breathless whisper. 

Jack leaned over and kissed him before he pulled out completely and then drove back inside Mac, setting a fast and hard pace. It didn't take long for Jack to reach the peak of his pleasure and he started coming, warmth flooding Mac’s insides as Jack chased his pleasure until he stilled completely. 

Mac was hard and aching between them and once Jack caught his breath he moved until he was settled between Mac's legs. He swallowed the whole of Mac's length, keeping eye contact the whole time, and started bobbing his head, the pressure of his tongue just right, only a little teeth to rasp against the sensitive skin. 

Jack reached for Mac's hands, intertwining their fingers again, and holding on as he stilled, Mac's cock deep in his throat, as deep as it'd go and swallowed. Mac cried out and it took only two more consecutive swallows for Mac to come, hands holding on tight to Jack's as he shook with the force of his orgasm, mouth opening on a silent scream. 

Jack licked at him, cleaning him up, until Mac pushed at Jack's shoulders, oversensitive. Then immediately pulled Jack to him and kissed him, tasting himself on Jack's tongue, hugging Jack close to him as Jack clung to him and they both just held each other upright. 

They should have probably gotten a shower, but Mac was reluctant to let go of Jack and judging by how Jack resembled a koala, he was as well. And they would do that. They had time. 

For now Mac was content with just holding Jack, and being held in return. It was enough and all they needed at the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
